Movement
MOVEMENT RULES IMAGE TO BE INSERTED Adjacency (Page 18 AC) ""means in any one of the squares next to the model in question. For a normal-sized model there are 8 adjacent squares. "" This means squares both orthogonal and diagonal to the mode count as adjacent. Facing (Page 18 AC) ""A model must sit in a single square and clearly face one of the four sides of that square. The direction the model is pointing is called its facing."" Arcs Adjacent Arcs (page 18 AC) The row of squares including the 2 rear most diagonal squares are considered the models rear arc, all other adjacent squares are considered the front arc. Ranged Arcs/Line of Sight (Page 22 AC) For the purposes of ranged abilities the line between the front and rear arcs is extended to what ever range is required, only models within the front arc can be seen. Counters and Marker Arcs (Page 18) Counters and Markers do not have any arcs. Moving Models (Page 18 AC) Number of Squares moved * During its Turn, a model enter a number of squares up to its Movement value. * The model is moved one square at a time to show the intended path. * A model cannot enter or end its movement on a square containing another model or a piece of furniture - those squares are considered blocked. * A model can enter or end their Movement on a square containing a marker or counter (including piles of bone), unless noted otherwise. * Models may move diagonally as long as movement into one of the squares either side of the diagonal would be permitted. Changing Facing * A model may change its facing freely during movement. You may not change facing at any other time. Enemy Model Front Arcs * If a model Moves into the front arc of an enemy model it must immediately end its movement, choosing its final facing. * If a model starts its Turn in the front arc of an enemy model it cannot Move freely. It has two options: *# It can remain in the same square and change its facing. *# It may Move out of the front arc of that enemy, exposing itself to an attack. This is called Breaking Away. (You can change facing without breaking away) Break Away (Page 19 AC) If a model starts their turn in one or more enemy front arcs and there is an adjacent space which is not in an enemy front arc, they may breakaway and move to that square as the first point of movement subject to the following conditions. *Each enemy which had the model in its front arc at the start of the movement gains a free strike. These are resolved in the order chosen by the player making the first strikes. * After breaking away, the model may move into an enemies front arc later in the same movement. Free Strikes (Page 19 AC) Is a fight action which is not resolved in your own turn. * It does not count against the models actions for the round. * It may be granted multiple times in a round. * Granted when an enemy model moves out of a front arc * Granted when a model is place onto the board into a front arc ** Miniatures placed by raising a pile of bones ** Miniatures summoned by spells or abilities ** Miniatures placed by mission special rules. Large Models (Page 30,31 AC) * Occupy 4 squares rather than 1. * They have 12 Adjacent squares * The back 4 squares are the models rear arc. * Changing facing is not free, instead it costs a point of movement for each 90 degree turn. * The model can only move directly forward, directly back or diagonally forward. Sideways and diagonally backward are not permitted. * ""Move the model a single square at a time - ensuring that for the entirety of the movement the whole of the model’s base remains on the dungeon tiles, and on squares permitted by the normal rules of movement for single-square models"" this also means when moving diagonally at least one of the squares either side of the diagonal must permit movement. * They must be fully within a models rear arc to get the attack from behind combat bonus (see fight) * They always out number single squared models (see fight) Huge Models Page 30,31 AC) * Occupy 9 squares rather than 1. * They have 16 Adjacent squares * The back 5 squares are the models rear arc. * Changing facing is not free, instead it costs a point of movement for each 90 degree turn. * The model can only move directly forward, directly back or diagonally forward. Sideways and diagonally backward are not permitted. * ""Move the model a single square at a time - ensuring that for the entirety of the movement the whole of the model’s base remains on the dungeon tiles, and on squares permitted by the normal rules of movement for single-square models"" this also means when moving diagonally at least one of the squares either side of the diagonal must permit movement. * They must be fully within a models rear arc to get the attack from behind combat bonus (see fight) * They always out number single squared models and Large Models (see fight) Category:Rules